Michael's redemption
by bleedingRose11
Summary: Michael had fled to the human world, hidden inside a human body. The human doesn't know he have an angel inside him. Someone is watching, heaven is crumbling, the devil is smiling.
1. Prologue

A/N: I've wanted to write this story since I was in 6th grade. I only ended up making some of my own manga about it, and God knows how much paper I used up. Well, I think its time to write it out.

_PROLOGUE_

"_You may have casted me out in the past, but not this time!" The dark king shouted and pounded his black sword on the angel's white sword. The force was too much for him. Michael lost balance and banged his head on the rocky ground as he fell. His sword was tossed a few feet and shattered when it met a boulder. Shattered and smeared in scarlet blood, his white armor no longer shone. _

No…I'm losing it…I must stay conscious!_ Fatigue took over and paralyzed his arms and legs, his vision blurred. _Get up! Damn it! Get up!_ But his legs refused to move and only managed lift his head. Pain erupted along his spine as if he was whipped and his head dropped limply once more. _What happened to me? Didn't I defeat him before? How did I do it? Why can't I put a scratch on him now?! Why?!

_Before he knew it the tip of the black blade found his neck. "Pathetic." Michael could only hear the voice, his strength drained from everything. I can't even look at his face…_

"_Sorry, my win." _

_Though he couldn't see, he could've sworn that his brother Lucifer smiled, triumphantly. The blade made a movement, his neck burned, blood was spilled and he screamed in agony._

"NO!" Yuki reached out- for the ceiling, the dull, white ceiling. Cold sweat was pouring from his brows. He traced his neck, which somehow still ached from the dream and found it as smooth as ever. Relieved he breathed out and plopped his head back to the pillows. He had been dreaming again the same dream ever since he turned seventeen. _Why is it always about a war between angels?! _It felt so real.

_Am I going insane? _

The night was colder than it was before. _That's odd; I haven't changed the air conditioner temperature…_

He rolled to the side and glanced at his alarm clock which says 3:00 AM. Grunting, he yanked the blanket and enfolded himself like a cocoon. At the same time, something flew past his eyes. Something white and his eyes didn't miss it, at least to make out what it was. He edged to the right side of the bed and lazily peered down the floor; a white feather. For a second he was awake. Yuki bent down and picked it up. Even in the darkness of the night, it seemed to glow. He had never seen a feather so white, so well trimmed, so delicate, so…

It was simply the most beautiful feather he ever saw in his life, but he couldn't recall from what bird and there were no windows in his room. He ignored it and went back to bed. But something wasn't right. His bed felt different. There was definitely something under his back; he felt a lump. Yuki rolled over and gasped. There was a pile of it. _Where… did these feathers come from…_It was somewhat terrifying, because God knows where it came from and there were certainly no birds. Even if there were, there are no white feathered birds in his area of neighborhood.

A drop of cold sweat trickled down his temple. He didn't like this. Yuki had never believed in super natural things. He doesn't even believe in fate. Despite a Christian, his parents hardly ever attend the weekly mass. They were only Christians because their parents were one.

But this is terrifyingly unusual. It was too peculiar to go with his realm of reasoning. He's not sure whether to cope with it or not.

Too tired, he decided to sweep away the feathers under his bed and went back to bed, although he remained wide awake for the rest of the night…

-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

Outside someone was watching, waiting, for the very following day.


	2. No explanation

A/N: Going to be set in a Japanese culture, like anime.

The bell had rung, the first lesson was starting. _Economics… great, my 'favorite' subject in the world…_

The students passively entered the class with chatters and murmurs. Yuki, as usual slammed his bag on top of his small desk. Suddenly out of nowhere, "Yuki!"

The red haired boy lazily turned, he had been sleep deprived, chronically. It was the last person he'd ever want to meet, in that morning. "My God! You look dead!" He exclaimed. In fact it couldn't be any truer. His eyes were red, watery and puffed. There were unmistakably dark gray rings under his eyes and his stare was empty, as if he was spirited away and came back with no memory, empty.

"Good morning…um…" He couldn't even recall his friend's name, "Kira! Man, what's wrong with you, you look like a zombie…"

"You…don't wanna know…ever since I turned seventeen…" Yuki couldn't go on and yawned. "What ever. Look, 's coming! Wake up." But Yuki was already half asleep. talks monotonously and has no mercy for late students and especially those who didn't pay attention. Last time he managed to confiscate a student's mobile and dipped it into a water basin. It was the latest blackberry. The student went reporting to his parents but the school defended . The parents even called a lawyer, but he lost against the school's lawyer. That's how powerful the school is. Here, it's pay attention or suffer. But Yuki couldn't help it. He was so tired that he felt having anvils on his eyelids. The anvils were too heavy and it shut his eyes.

_Let me just close my eyes…for a while…_ _for a while_

_Drifting…Drifting…_

_A manic laugh erupted. "I'll send you to darkness! You will never see God's light! I will drag you down so that you are as low as me!"_

_A black energy ball appeared in his palm and struck Yuki's chest. What ever it was, it was agonizingly painful. It's as if millions of white burning needles pierced every pore of his skin and into the bone… but it didn't end there, he still continued…it was worse than electrocution…_

Yuki screamed in pain howled in pain and fell from his chair onto the cold floor.

His eyes snapped open and he realized where he was. The bright lights seared his eyes. He scanned the room until his eyes met a pair of the most threatening stare of none other than, Mr. Osterlund. "YUKI KAWAMURA!" He roared.

The only time when he wasn't monotonous was scolding his students. Yuki feebly raised himself and found pairs of curious eyes staring down at him.

Suddenly the class erupted into laughter. "Look at that dumbass!" one jeered.

"Maybe he just broke up! Tough luck!" chimed another one.

"THAT'S ENOUGH SILENCE!" No one would oppose Mr. Osterlund and so they did.

"Now…what in the world was the meaning of you screaming? Having day-mares (nightmares)?"

A cold pit formed in Yuki's stomach. He feebly croaked, "Yes sir…I apologize," but Mr. Osterlund showed no pity. He knelt beside Yuki and whispered, "Well, sorry won't do anything. What matter is, you've just missed my entire lecture. Can you summarize what an economic downturn is?"

Yuki surrendered, "No sir I can't." _I'm so stupid! _Raising himself, Mr. Osterlund, with discreet rage, murmured, "Well then. Send yourself to the principal's office and tell him how bad you were in my class."

_What?! _ _How bad is this teacher?! _"But sir, I was so-"

"No excuses! Now be gone!"

When it comes to excuses, Mr. Osterlund was not the man to see.

He turned to his students and said, "Now, anyone wanna be the next victim?"

------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------

Yuki cursed silently on the way to the principal's office. _What's happening to me? Why do those dreams keep on appearing? What did it mean?_

He could've sworn that the pain was real. It was strange this time because now h doesn't see an angel battling the dark king, but he was the angel. He fought he dark king. He was no longer the third person. _Why is the principal's office so far away??!_

Suddenly pain erupted from his back which forced him to kneel down. His back burned and seared as if he was getting a fever. Followed by that, his vision disoriented. It's as if he was in those revolving teacups, except this was more violent. The searing pain doubled and he closed he shoved his fist to his mouth so he wouldn't start screaming. _I…must find the bathroom…_

His mind raced,

Another dose of pain shot through his spine this time. It was as painful as the pain in the dream, except that the needles pierced his back. The pain nailed him down, it paralyzed him in spot. His vision began to dim

…figures are blurred

… Lightheadedness took over

His world swirls down deep, deep and dark…

Endlessly….

"_So easy to fall my twin…so easy to fall…" mocked the voice._

------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------

_The stench of blood and death burned his nostrils, from the battlefield and his own._

_The name 'he who Is like God' seemed as borrowed robes. _

_He couldn't lift a finger, stricken down by pain. He was completely paralyzed, except the mind that was ever so turbulent as a storm. "I…don't deserve this…"_

"_I don't… deserve…"_

His eyelids detected light and slowly and Yuki fluttered it open. The immediate glare from the bright school hospital lights forced his eyes shut. He groaned.

"So, how's sleeping beauty?" said a gentle ladylike voice. To his surprise, there was a basket of fruits and a card from…the infamous Mr. Osterlund.

Yuki half opened his eyes, his mind still stirring and mumbled, "Nurse?"

He made an attempt to sit up but a sudden attack of pain along the back pinned him down. "You better lie down young man; your condition is pretty…"

_Lord, just say it._

She continued, "frankly speaking… very critical."

"Is it that bad? What…what happened to me…?"

The nurse looked at him in the eye and said, "Where do I begin…I had a student report you, if I'm not mistaken, lying down the hall way, and then she tried to wake you up, can you believe it, after 1 and a half hours. Such determination, but giving up, of course she turned to me. When I told my assistant to bring a stretcher, you were on terrible fever.

Thank god none of your brain main nerves are damaged, regarding the temperature, which was…43°C. That's an astounding temperature to endure, no wonder you collapsed."

Yuki, unable to hide it, was shocked, wordless. Then he remembered, "And…my back?"

The nurse's brows seemed to darken and turned her back on him, gazing at the window.

"Your back…I hate to say, is a serious case."

The irony of the fact that the bright sunlight hits her shadowed face caused him uneasiness.

"What…is exactly wrong with my back?" Asked Yuki, stammering. That same cold pit formed inside his stomach. His hands went cold and his lips were dry.

"This is serious because…I don't know what is wrong with it. I called a doctor from the nearest hospital, and sent him x-rays. No explanation."

'No explanation' hung in the air, with no one to breathe it.

The nurse continued, "I even, managed to contact more spinal experts in Singapore. No explanation."

'No explanation' hung in the air, with no one to breathe it.

Then she said the main point, "Finally, I contacted Chinese doctor, Indian doctors, American doctors, most of which are legendary and prodigies for their surgery methods, muscle experts, spine experts, even neurosurgeons."

She paused.

"No explanation."

'No explanation' hung in the air, with no one to breathe it. Yuki's heart drummed, dreading for the worst.

Being an optimistic, he asked, "Not even a theory? Surely, they have gathered a few theories, conjunctions or…assumptions, but simply couldn't put it all together."

The nurse looked at him and said, "No…Not even a single theory slipped out of their teeth. They all said the same thing; we have never seen anything like it we have no explanation for this."

Dread ran through his cold blue veins. He wouldn't believe it.

"But what did you see with my back?"

"Since you can't seem to MOVE, I'll show you photographs and some x-rays," she said while ruffling through her desk drawer and taking out a very thick and giant folder.

She scattered the photographs and x-ray leaflets onto his bed.

Yuki gasped. His back was red and swollen, mostly on the back plate muscles. The pictures were taken from both sides. He looked like a hunchback with the swelling.

Then he looked at the x-rays. Something was odd. The back plates seemed to be covered with a layer of white…things, he could not name them.

"Excuse me nurse, was there something wrong with the machine? Why are all the x-rays of my back overexposed?"

"Over exposed? There is nothing overexposed." She paused and continued, "Those white things, is the riddle to your case. What are they?"

Yuki couldn't be anymore sure, but he had no explanation.


	3. Intruder

A/N: Yayz updated

The black-haired teenage released his victim. The victim, his mouth hung apart. His eyes were wide in shock and lifeless; death was his nightmare.

His white collared shirt, his pale face and hands were battered in scarlet blood; he limply thudded against the floor like a ragged doll. A drop of blood spattered on his killer's cheeks, which, with his cold black eyes, looked down upon him with no remorse.

He turned to the other trembling victim, who cornered himself onto the white walls. Legs gone numb, hands gone cold, voice trapped in, the guard's heart was pounding against his ribs.

The killer slowly walked towards him, step by step, savoring the anticipation, the adrenaline rush, and enjoying tormenting his prey, cornered like young goat.

He jerked his prey's collar and coldly threatened, "If you would serve me by answering the same question, I would consider sparing your life."

_This is for my life…but as a…I…don't want to betray…I…_

"One," the teenage drew his knife, that had a deadly glint.

_Just answer him! Its not like I love them! But…Answer him…_

"Two," his black eyes bore into the prey's blue eyes.

_Answer him! You have life! You have a future! You have a family, my son will be waiting…JUST ANSWER HIM YOU HELPLESS-_

"I guess not."

There was no chance for him to scream, he had seen red everywhere even before he noticed the pain and that his neck arteries were cut.

He too, joined his friend as he dropped to the floor limply. The killer licked off the fresh blood from the corner of his mouth and grinned.

With that he continued to walk along the 2nd floor's corridor, leaving behind a row of 10 bloody corpses

"I'll find you…"

---------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

…ki… Yuki!"

The red haired boy was fast asleep, sleeping away the pain in his back.

"Yuki wake up!"

_Who is that…_He began to regain consciousness, but his eyes remained closed. He'd thought he imagined the voice, so he let his head relax onto the soft pillow and let him drift down into the world of dreams…

But he resurfaced. He felt a clutch on his right arm. "Yuki…wake up."

Reluctantly, he forced his glued eyes open, and squinted as the lights seared it. He glanced at his watch which said 2:00PM

"Nurse…is that you?" Eyes adjusted, he opened his eyes more.

Beside him was, "Ah…you must be…"

The wavy haired girl smiled and said, "Ellie. I'm in your economics class."

Yuki couldn't recall, "You are? Oh that's right I just didn't know…"

Ellie felt a sting in her chest. She didn't exist. She never existed. Who would notice small, skinny Ellie?

"But I helped you get here…I'm still not noticed…" She mumbled, but loud enough to be heard.

"Ah…it's not like that!" reacted Yuki but Ellie just smiled, "Its ok, you were unconscious; of course…you didn't know." She abruptly turned around and headed towards the door."

A hand tugged her small wrists. She turned around and revealed fresh tears. Startled, he released her in reflex. "Ah! I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" he began to apologize.

They stood there in silence._ My back pain is gone! I walked a few steps and it didn't hurt!_

Ellie began to say, "Well…I thought no one knew I existed…because of my height, and I'm skinny…They didn't even notice me when I introduced myself as a new student…"

She paused, turned to him and said, "I thought saving you would make me noticed…people will hear that I've done something. It was…a big change for me…"

Yuki looked at her with pity. Some people are just like that…

But he smiled and said, "I hear you. If you weren't there…I would've been…in the emergency hospital by now"

Ellie chuckled. He never saw Ellie this much happy since he woke up. Then he remembered something, "Hey where's the nurse?"

"I think she said she's meeting with some doctors in the nearby hospital. Oh by the way, I saw Mr. Osterlunds card. That's something of him. I thought he disliked you. How can he treat you like that? It's not your fault you collapsed…just a day-mare right?"

She giggled. Yuki couldn't help but laugh either.

"I better get going. My dad will be waiting for me." She turned and left.

He didn't notice until then than her tears were already dry. The door shut before him. "I'm alone again…" he sighed.

He climbed back up the bed and closed his eyes, but didn't drift.

The nurse was taking too long, school's almost over.

Silence…..

Suddenly the air went out of him. He gasped, _maybe I was uncomfortable of …this silence._

But no it wasn't the silence. Suddenly his back plates grinded together. Yuki screamed; responding to the excruciating agony, his back muscles strained and his spine was forced to arch backwards.

It was as if thick invisible ropes constricted his whole body. He couldn't breathe, he was screaming too much, his eyes watered, his head pounding like a hammer against a nail and his back was on fire.

He clutched his head and screamed. Every inch, every muscle, every joint, every bone and every nerve were screaming.

_MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE GOD! MAKE IT STOP!_

The worst part is that he remained conscious and couldn't pass out.

_It's too much… Stop this! Stop! STOP_

"_I'm useless, I'm weak. I'm no more than a human with a borrowed armor"_

_A tear rolled down the angel's face. _

_He folded his wings and plunge into the human world._

_Falling…falling…_

"KILL ME!"

The pain doubled, He screamed louder. It was almost inhuman. It's as if his bones wanted to protrude, to be free. Something in his back needed to escape…escape!

_I must get out of here…!_

He scrambled to the door on all fours; he hadn't strength to rise, or the courage to bear the pain.

Enduring the cursing pain, he desperately stretched his hand towards the handle and using his body weight; he turned the handle and dropped to the floor.

_The door is open… I…must find help…_

His fingers groped the white walls for support, as if he wanted to clutch it. He raised himself and barely stood erect. One hand clutched the wall, the other gripped his shoulder, and the legs slowly walk step by step.

His head was getting heavier, and the fever got worse.

Opening his eyes would make them sting so he half opened them.

Only his ears were sharp. He heard a scream. _What?! _

He didn't realize that his hands groped a door, which suddenly swung open, "!"

A hand yanked his fore arm and roughly pulled him inside.

Thankfully he fell on his side. He groaned in pain but a hand slapped his mouth shut.

"Be quiet!"

It was a teacher and behind him were gathered students, sitting on the floor with either their knees up to their chin or cross legged. Most were trembling, but some were calm.

Ellie was amongst them.

"Did you do this?! What have you done to them?!" hissed Yuki, the teacher whispered back, "I'm keeping them safe! They are not scared of me! You see, there are-

The door suddenly swung and crashed against the wall. There was a student, pale and shaking, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE-"

Before he finished his sentence, a splash of red spewed from his back and dropped dead.

"There you are."


End file.
